Dear Maka
by GFLI
Summary: Maka and Naruto, two friends that have been writing letters to each other since they parted ways at age 10, are going to see each other again due to Naruto's reassignment. What will happen between the two, now that their desire is finally realized? NaMa
1. Chapter 1

Dear Maka

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter

"Hey, Naruto." A blonde haired boy looked left from his seat. He grinned when he saw his onyx haired friend.

"Sasuke, what's up?" The Uchiha heir sat down next to Naruto. Sasuke was pretty popular in their school. He was the prettiest guy in the class, next to Neji Hyuuga. He had a cold and indifferent attitude, which for some reason girls loved. He had long onyx colored hair which covered his left eye. His eyes were the same color, but a little darker. He had on a dark purple t-shirt, and black pants with matching converse. A small chain hung from his left hip.

Sasuke sighed when he heard the blonde's question. "I need advice." He said simply. He usually came to Naruto when he needed advice. The blonde may have not known it, but he too was pretty popular. So much so, that some girls actually came to Sasuke asking about him, since they were obviously best friends. Naruto wasn't the best looking guy in class sure, but he wasn't all that bad looking either. Long blonde hair that looked exactly like his fathers, as well as his oceanic blue eyes that the girls loved. Three whisker-like scars were on both of his cheeks, making him look slightly feral. He had piercing on both of his ears, three on his left and two on his right, one on his lobe and the other on his cartilage. All of them were small but thick silver rings.

But it wasn't his looks that made him popular; it was his personality and his impeccable way of reading people. The only reason why Sasuke ever went to Naruto with advice on people, especially girls, was that Naruto was never wrong when it came to reading emotions or actions of another human-being. Not once did Naruto's advice ever fail. And it wasn't just Sasuke, but everyone who knew Naruto on a personal level came to Naruto for anything, really. That was another part of his charm. He took care of his friends, no matter what the consequences may be.

"Sakura again, huh?" Naruto asked, knowingly.

Sasuke nodded. See, exactly his point. He didn't even say anything and Naruto already knew.

Naruto sighed. "Let me guess, she wants you to go to her house and meet her folks, right?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, surprised. "How did you know?"

Naruto winked and gave the victory sign. "Who do you think you're talking to, Kiba?"

Sasuke sighed again. "Right." 

Naruto nodded. "Well anyway, just make sure to be polite, say 'please' and 'thank you', compliment the cooking and how Sakura and her mother looks, shake her dad's hand and call him 'sir' or 'Mr. Haruno'." He said, thinking it all over. "Oh! And, don't get nervous, fathers hate that, it makes you seem weak. Be a man!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air at the last sentence.

Sasuke deadpanned. "Do I really seem like one to get nervous?"

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Guess not."

They were both silent for a while, waiting for class to start. Sasuke coughed, getting Naruto's attention. "So how are things with that girl of yours, dobe?" He asked.

Naruto laughed nervously and waved his hands dismissively. "Wh-what girl?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Don't give me that. She's the one you're always writing those letters to, right?"

Naruto grinned. "So you found out about that, huh?"

Sasuke would have continued, but they heard a shout behind them. "Ehhh? Naruto-kun, you have a girlfriend?"

They both turned around to see their other friend, TenTen, leaning over her desk and looking at Naruto with surprise. A second later she was sitting next to them, asking Naruto millions of questions.

"What's her name? How old is she? Is she cute?"

Naruto held up his hands and looked at TenTen in distress. "TenTen, calm down, your going a mile a minute."

TenTen took a big breath, and then looked up at Naruto expectantly, as was Sasuke unpredictably.

"W-well, she's not exactly my girlfriend." Naruto said, blushing and twirling his finger on the mahogany desk.

"But you like her?" TenTen asked.

Naruto hesitated for a second, and then looked down at his desk, blushing brighter. "Y-yeah."

TenTen had a sad look on her face, and shuffled her feet on the floor. "So that means I can't go after you anymore." She said in a quiet voice.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Don't lie; I know you're after Neji."

TenTen stuck her tongue out and scratched her cheek. "Heh, you caught me." Her face turned into one of excitement. "So what does he think of me?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hell if I know. Even I can't read that guy. He's one heck of a closed book." When he saw TenTen's dejected look, he grinned. "Just kidding." TenTen glared at him. Naruto threw a thick file on the table labeled, Neji Hyuuga. "I knew you were going to ask about him, so I made that."

TenTen picked up the file. At first she looked ecstatic, but then she gave Naruto an odd look. "You have an entire file on him. I hope you realize how creepy that is."

Naruto grinned. "It's my hobby, so technically it's not."

Sasuke glared. "It's still creepy, Naruto." 

Naruto gave the victory sign again. "In my world, it's not."

Both Sasuke and TenTen sighed. It was then that the teacher, Iruka Umino, decided to walk into the classroom. TenTen put the file away in her backpack, and gave her attention to the teacher along with Sasuke, while Naruto started writing in a notebook.

It was, of course, a letter to the girl that TenTen and Sasuke were pestering Naruto about. At the top of the letter it said, 'Dear Maka,'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dear Naruto," Maka looked up, placing the eraser of her pencil on her bottom lip in thought. She didn't know what to write. Nothing exciting had really happened recently. She had already told him about her passing the extra-curricular lesson with Sid-sensei and Dr. Stein. That was all that really happened recently that she could think of.

Before she could think of anything else to write, her father walked into the room, his head held high. She sighed, probably trying to impress her again.

"Alright, class!" He said, glaring at everyone. "I will not tolerate any goofing off! I'm going to take roll call now, anything other than an "I'm here" and I'm kicking your butts outta here!" He held his clipboard up, grinning behind it. 'That's right Maka; see how cool your father is!' He thought excitedly. His eyes widened suddenly as he realized something. He held up a letter that said Maka on the front.

"Maka!" He called. Said girl looked up, but blushed when she saw the letter. "This came in for you this morning!"

Maka's face turned read when everyone started laughing at her. Even Soul was grinning. "Tell me that stuff AFTER class you, BAKA!" She yelled at him. Nevertheless, she walked down and snatched the letter. Sitting back down in her seat, she opened the letter and read it while her father took roll. Her eyes widened. 'It's from Naruto.' She thought.

Her and Naruto had been friends since they were little kids. Their fathers as well as their mothers, were really good friends. But around the time they turned 10, Naruto had to move to another city. It was called Konoha. It was a ways away, another continent. The only way that they stayed in touch was that they sent letters to each other. They were just simple letters, telling each other about what was going on recently.

They both went to a school sponsored by Lord Death, the leader of Death City, the city that Maka lives in. Both Naruto and her were meisters. As far as she knew, Naruto had never actually had a partner. According to him, he had gotten pretty close with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, who was a weapon, but there was no luck so far. The good thing was that Naruto was a brilliant fighter, with or without a weapon. He was one of the few meisters that could actually send his wavelength into other people, much like her friend BlackStar and their teacher Dr. Stein. The only reason Naruto and BlackStar could do it however was because they both had insane amounts of energy.

Maka stopped when she read a certain passage in the letter. She reread it, not believing what it said. "He-he's coming here?" She unintentionally shouted out loud, standing from her seat. The poor girl turned scarlet when she saw everyone in the class looking at her. "S-sorry." She said, sitting back down. She sighed, and slammed her head onto the desk. Her father gave her an odd look, not that she noticed.

After school, Maka sat under the shade of a tree just outside of the academy, rereading the letter again. "He's coming here…" she said again, in a much quieter voice.

"Who's coming?" Maka jumped when she heard the voice. She saw all of her friends from the academy standing next to her. Soul was leading, and had his usual laid back look on his face.

Maka sighed. "You remember me telling you about him, right Soul?"

Soul nodded. "That's right. Your boyfriend from Konoha."

Instantly, Maka was surrounded by Tsubaki and Liz. "You have a boyfriend, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, in a rather uncharacteristic way.

"Tell us about him! Tell us about him!" Liz shouted. Before she knew it, Maka was surrounded by her friends, all sitting around her in a circle. Even BlackStar was joining in. She sighed, not seeing any way out of this.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a childhood friend." Liz nodded.

"All good relationships start with childhood friends." She said.

Maka shook her head and blushed. "He's not my boyfriend okay? Nothing happened between us!" She shouted. Her face turned sad, and she looked down. "Not like anything could anyway. He left when we were 10. I haven't seen him since."

Tsubaki had an understanding look on her face. "I'm sorry Maka-chan. Having a good friend move is very hard." She knew some of what Maka was feeling. When her brother, Masamune left, she held the same feelings.

Maka nodded. "There's a cherry blossom tree in my back yard where I used to live with momma and papa. We would always sit under that tree and talk for hours and hours." Maka smiled slightly, remembering those times.

"_Maaakaaaa." A young Naruto called out. He sat next to Maka under the cherry tree. Maka smiled and put the book she was reading in her lap._

"_Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked, but smiled nonetheless._

_Naruto grinned. "What, not happy to see me?"_

_Maka shook her head. "No, I was just wondering."_

_Naruto grabbed the book in Maka's lap and held it up with two fingers. "Whatcha readin'?" He asked._

_Maka smiled. "It's a romance novel, about a prince who loses everything, but a princess from another castle takes him in and they end up falling in love."_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out and tossed the book back to Maka. "Yuk. Romance." He said. Then he pumped his arm into the air. "I prefer action!" Naruto jumped up and started running around and making sound effects as if he was in an action novel. "The brave hero saves the damsel in distress from the evil dragon."_

"_And then they fall in love at the end right?" Maka asked, smiling._

_Naruto limped over dejectedly. Maka giggled. He jumped up and pointed at Maka with a determined look. "No romance in my story!" He sat back down while Maka continued giggling. _

"_You're so funny, Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto humphed and crossed his arms, looking the opposite direction. Maka leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto blushed and looked at Maka, surprised._

"_What are you doing, Maka?" He asked._

"_Baaaaka." She said, straining the a. "You're comfy."_

_Naruto looked skeptic, but then smiled and just laid his head on hers. "Fine."_

_They stayed like that for a while, until Naruto had to leave. Just as Naruto was about to leave her backyard, he turned around and stared at her._

"_W-what?" Maka said, looking confused. She was even more confused as Naruto suddenly hugged her. Before she could say more, Naruto let go and ran off._

Maka looked down, the gloomy look back on her face. "The next day I learned that he had to move to Konoha because of his dad's job change."

The girls, besides Patty, looked just as sad. It was always depressing hearing a tale of lost love.

"But you said he's coming here right?" Kid asked. Maka nodded to answer. "When is he going to arrive?" He added.

Maka read over the letter. "He says his team is going on a quick mission, and then their going to arrive here on another mission afterwards and stay for a few days."

Liz clapped her hands together excitedly. "So we're going to meet him? Awesome, we need to throw a party for your guys' reunion!" She shouted, jumping up. "We'll get you all dressed up! We'll get all kinds of cake, and food, and party favors!"

"We can have it at my mansion." Kid suggested. Liz became quiet, staring at Kid. He became annoyed after a full minute of her staring. "What?"

"Really, Kid-kun?" She shouted, looking at him like a puppy.

Kid sighed, regretting his decision. "Yes, it's fine."

Liz squealed, and pulled Maka up from the ground. "Come on Maka-chan! Liz-senpai is going to give you tips on how to get the guys!" She shouted, dragging Maka off while Patty was laughing.

"W-w-w-wait! I never agreed to this!" Maka shouted as she was pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I guess that's it for a first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm already started on the second chapter, so it should come soon.

Thank you all, and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto rubbed his finger under his nose briskly. He looked up to see his entire team, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi, glaring up at him. Sasuke wiped his face.

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze, dobe." He scolded.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry."

"Geez, anyways," Sakura poked the fire in front of them with a stick to keep it going. "Just where is this place anyways."

Kakashi stood and leaned against a nearby tree. They were at camp, sometime in the late morning after midnight. They had a small fire going, with Sakura and Sasuke sitting on either side of him, and Naruto sitting on the opposite side. "The village we're trying to get to is about a day away. We'll pick up camp around sunrise, and run the rest of the way."

Naruto nodded, understanding. "But what are the mission specs? What's going on over there?" Naruto asked. They weren't told much about the mission, just that it had something to do with a kishin running loose and people disappearing.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's a mess down there. People are in a lot of panic. Apparently, about a week ago, some kishin appeared around the area and has been taking humans one by one to eat their souls. The leader of the village has an nine-year-old daughter and a wife, and fears for both of them. He was the one who sent for us in the first place. He wants us to find the kishin and kill it before anyone else gets dragged off. Only problem is if the kishin finds out about our presence, he might go ballistic and kill everyone." Kakashi eyed his students with the one eye he had visible. "We obviously can't let that happen." Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi looked over at her with an eye smile. "Sakura, this isn't a classroom, you don't have to raise your hand."

Sakura blushed and lowered her hand. "Sorry sensei, force of habit." She coughed into her hand. "Actually, I wanted to suggest something." Kakashi answered with silence, letting her continue. "I thought that maybe one or two of us should stay on the outskirts of the village, while the others enter. That way, if the kishin does attack, we'll have a backup that it doesn't know about. We might even be able to get to drop on it."

Kakashi nodded. "That's a sound plan Sakura. I was thinking the same." Kakashi looked over his students, deciding who will stay and who won't. "Alright, Sakura, Naruto, you'll be the two to enter the village. Sakura, you have medical support so you can help the villagers. Naruto… well let's face it, you don't know the first thing about stealth." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sasuke and I will make our rounds around the forest outside the village, and around the edges of the town and look for the kishin. Sakura and Naruto, you will help the village more directly. Naruto, I want you to be the village leader's wife and daughter's bodyguard for the duration of the mission."

Naruto nodded. Protecting people was something he excelled at. "Right, sensei." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously.

Kakashi nodded and walked over toward his tent. "Alright then, get some sleep everyone. Naruto, take first watch."

The next day the ninja team seven were back on the trail to the village. It may have taken the whole day, but they were able to reach the village. It was sunset when they reached the outside walls. The guards let them in, noticing the Konoha insignia on their headbands.

They stood just inside the medium sized village. Even at this time of night, people were still lively. The children where now put to bed, and some adults have come out to play. Some people were leaving for their jobs, or standing next to their stalls selling food, utensils, tools, and other such things.

Naruto brushed the dirt off his shorts, ginning. He was wearing a baggy pair of orange shorts, with blue lining at the end. There was also a blue flame going up the left leg. They were held up with a metal belt that went around his waist. He had a tight black muscle shirt tucked into his shorts. The shirt was like a second skin, showing off the lean muscle on his chest and arms. Over that was a baggy orange jacket which he only had the right arm through. The left side was left hanging off of his person. There was white on the shoulders, and black around the sides. He had fingerless black gloves, made of the same material as his muscle shirt. The gloves had light blue lining around the fingers. A metal insignia held on an orange headband was tide around his forehead. Finally his feet were covered with blue sandals.

His long blonde hair waved in the small amount of wind. His hair was still just as spiky when he was a little kid, but he had more control over it now and it flattened just slightly. Now it was more like how his father, the Fourth Hokage had his hair. His shining blue eyes were enlightened by a green crystal necklace that hung low from his neck.

Sakura smiled, looking around the village. It slightly reminded her of her home, Konoha. The lively people going about their business was just like the hidden ninja village.

Sakura was slightly disappointed that she was assigned with Naruto, instead of Sasuke. Though she knew Naruto was the better choice, she had been dating Sasuke for a while now and the thought of being in an unknown village with him, exploring the town made her slightly giddy.

Sakura had dressed up in her usual red dress, which cut off at the knees and had a hole around her naval. A small v-cut was just above her chest. She had wrapped bandages around her hands and her ankles, and had similar sandals to Naruto, but hers were red. Her headband was tied around her waist.

She had always been asked if her hair was natural. It was understandable, since her hair was pink. She never died her hair; she was born with pink hair. She wore it in a slightly wavy style, having all but one strand of hair away from her face. Said strand went between her eyes and fell over to the right side of her nose.

Sakura looked over to Naruto when he yawned and stretched, popping his back. "Well, I guess the first order of business is to find this leader's house." He said, looking over to Sakura. When she nodded, he smiled and started walking through the village. Sakura followed closely behind, looking for any sign of the village head.

As the two looked around, they were greeted by many grateful villagers who knew who they were. Questioning one of the villagers, they were able to find out that the village head and his family lived at a semi-large house on the top of the hill in the back corner of the village. Sakura and Naruto jumped up to the rooftops, hoping to get to the house faster. When they spotted the two story home, the dropped down in front of the main gate. They showed the present guards their id's, and were allowed passage into the front yard. It was a stone pathway through a flower garden, sporting all different kinds of flowers.

They reached the front door, and knocked quickly. They were greeted by a middle aged man who opened the door. Once he noticed the headbands they were wearing, his face brightened. "Welcome, welcome my friends!" He shouted, stepping aside to let the two ninja through. "Please, make yourselves at home!"

Sakura walked in first, looking around the house. It was defiantly a house she would have loved to share with Sasuke. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It was cozy. The furnishings were top notch as well. Black leather couch and chairs, sitting around a glass coffee table.

"Nice place." Naruto said blatantly.

The older man smiled. "Thank you. I tried very hard to give my family the best."

Naruto nodded. "It shows." In his mind, he sighed. '_This guy seems to care more about his family than the whole village. Understandable, but not a good characteristic in a leader. But, the village seems to be doing well despite this._'

Naruto walked up to a photo hanging on the wall. It showed the man standing behind a woman and a young girl. He had his arm around the woman's waist and the other on top of the girls head. The girl looked to be about six or seven years old. She had short green hair in a sort of bowl cut. Her eyes were a piercing blue, with a small tint of silver. She had on a small green and white kimono. "Your daughter?" Naruto questioned.

The man walked up next to Naruto. "Beautiful isn't she? Her name is Sandra. That picture was taken three years ago. She's about nine years old now."

Naruto nodded. He already knew a lot about the family, everything that was in the mission specs Kakashi gave them before they got here. Sandra Yakino, nine years old, daughter of the village head, Matrik Yakino. No doubt she would be a main target of the kishin, considering she could be used as collateral. It seemed the kishin wanted more than just to eat the villagers. It wanted the village itself as its home base. A safe haven.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked, looking over to the man. He pointed to the stairs that was to their left.

"Upstairs in her room. Second door on the right. If you need to use the bathroom, it's right next door."

Naruto started up the stairs. "I'll check on her. Let Sakura know anything suspicious that has been going on, besides people disappearing." He said just before reaching the second floor. Following the man's directions, he found the little girls room. He knocked once, before grabbing the handle and let himself in. Naruto's eyes widened. Sandra was sitting on her pick sheeted bed, looking toward him. Next to her stood a man with long grey hair, and blind grey eyes. He was wearing what could be described as dirty rags. What frightened Naruto the most, was the sword on his back.

Naruto, going into his professional mode, charged forward at the swordsman. To Sandra, Naruto was just an orange and yellow blur. He slammed into the swordsman, pinning him into the wall, causing the little girl to scream. Naruto held the swordsman on the wall using his elbow, glaring at him. The swordsman brought his hand up, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

That was when Sakura and Matrik ran into the room. Matrik picked up Sandra and held her away from the two fighting youths. "Stop this at once!" He yelled.

Naruto didn't stop; he just held the swordsman in place and continued glaring. That was until Sakura pummeled him into the ground. "He said stop you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto got up, rubbing the top of his now bleeding head. "But Sakura-chan! This guy was gonna kill Sandra." Naruto whined.

"No he wasn't!" Everyone looked to Sandra, who yelled angrily. She glared at Naruto. "He's my lover! He wouldn't attack me!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "L-lover?" Naruto shouted.

Matrik sighed. "I guess there's a lot of explaining to do." 

Minutes later found them all in the living room. Naruto and Sakura sat on the leather couch; while across from them Matrik sat in one of the chairs, his wife sitting in the one next to him. In the other room, the swordsman and Sandra sat next to each other. Sandra had an excited look on her face, and was holding a doll out to the swordsman. The swordsman only seemed to stare blankly.

"So what's going on here?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. "By the law set by the Fire Daimyo, I can not allow those two…" Naruto looked over at the odd pair, "… to be lovers. She isn't of legal age to have a relationship with that man. As a ninja, I can't simply ignore the law." Sakura nodded next to him.

Matrik sighed once again. He picked up a cup of tea from the coffee table in front of him and took a drink. "It is a long story. You see, Sandra is my only child. The only child I can have. I have shamefully lost the ability to reproduce. Because of the fact that Sandra is a woman she is unable to take over the village and the family fortune." There was a short pause. Sakura's eye twitched.

'_What? Because she's a woman she can't take over the village? What kind of sense does that make?' _Sakura yelled in her head. She really didn't like the way this man ran things, but he was a client so she had to follow orders.

"The only way she could inherit everything, is if she married. So I set up a few suitors for her. She never liked the fact that I tried to force it on her, so one day she ran off into the woods near here. That's were she found him. He was broken down and injured, unconscious on the forest floor. By that time me and a few of our village guards had gone in search for her. We heard her screaming for help in the forest, and that's when we came across both of them. We took the poor boy to the hospital. Thankfully his injuries were not severe, but he was already blind and mute.

"We allowed him to stay in our home for the time being. Sandra gave him the name Yun, which seemed to be okay with him. After a few days, Sandra actually came to me the day before she was supposed to meet another suitor. With her was Yun, a very confused look on his face. Sandra demanded that she be engaged to Yun, so that she didn't have to meet another suitor.

"I of course was cross with the idea. The boy was dressed in rags, and refused to wear anything else. It would only be an embarrassment to my family. But Sandra insisted they be engaged. Surprisingly, Yun was okay with that fact. Too his credit, the boy is an amazing swordsman, especially for someone who is blind. So, I told her I would think about it. The next day, when I saw her face, so bright and happy while she played with Yun, I finally made my decision. I told her that I would accept Yun into the family and that I would not set her up with anymore suitors. When she comes of age, those two will marry and the boy will become the village leader and inherit my fortune. That's the whole story." The man finished, looking down at his tea.

Naruto sighed. He stood from his seat, and began walking over to the engaged couple. Sandra looked up at Naruto. Yun must have heard Naruto coming, since he looked up as well. Naruto held out his hand to Yun. "I must apologize for earlier Yun-san." 

Yun shook his head. He stood up and turned toward Naruto. He grabbed his hand and shook it.

Now finally getting that out of the way, Naruto bent down to Sandra's eye level. He smiled. "I must apologize to you as well. I'm sorry for scaring you. I only thought that Yun-san was a threat. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way. I'm going to be protecting you and your mom from any evil people that want to hurt you." Naruto explained.

Sandra looked up at Naruto. "So you're not going to hurt Yun-chan anymore?" Naruto nodded. Sandra gave him an innocent smile. "Then, it's nice to meet you, Naruto-san!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here's the next chapter. I apologize that it took so long. I'll work a lot harder to get the next chapter in sooner. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. To My Readers

Okay, I know, I know. I've been gone for quite a while huh? Well, as I've explained to some of my readers and fans (I love you all by the way, thanks for all of the support ^^ it's what keeps me trying), I am going to redo some of the fan fictions I've placed up here. I do apologize for being gone so long, but I didn't feel that my writing style and skills were really up to par to actually post anything up online for people to read. I can get pretty negative about myself. If my stuff isn't perfect, I don't really feel it's worthy (I know it's stupid to think that way but it's just how I am). Well, I didn't write this just to tell you that. What I really wanted to tell you is, it's time. I'm planning on re-writing these now. The first one that gets the honor of being re-written is...

Dear, Maka.

Probably not some of your first choices (a lot of you probably had The Shinobi in mind, since that's probably my best work on here) but Dear, Maka is the only one in which I really know how I want to re-write so, without further adieu, I shall leave you to begin the re-writing process.

Thank you all again for your support, and I hope to see more of you in the future. Wish me luck.


End file.
